Far Away
by Dr Pepper and Ice Cream
Summary: Sunstreaker goes on a mission. Bluestreak thinks he'll never see him again. Just a sweet tiny little drabble between these two


_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of hell to hold your hand_  
_I'd give it all_  
_I'd give for us_  
_Give anything but I won't give up_  
_'Cause you know,_  
_I love you_

* * *

Two diuns, eleven other crew members, no radio contact, deep within hostile territory; Provide back up to the special operations group in case things went south. Those were the conditions the infamous red and gold twins agreed to. It was a simple enough assignment not to mention the fact of two quintuns of uninterrupted break afterwards. The pair had already lined up a bunch of things to do in their spare time and had launched into the assignment with high spirits.

Nearly a _vorn_ of hellfire and Pitspawn racked the team of thirteen, dropping their number down to a measly four. Backtracked, bad information, rookie mistakes, and a final ambush left the small team in shambles. Crawling back to Iacon as a tired, weakened mess of battered frames, the small team of Jazz, Mirage, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe never made it to Autobot headquarters. A small patrol team ended up finding the drained bots and the four wound up in the medical bay not long after. The medical team kept the wounded mechs under tight surveillance, only allowing visitors after a vast restoration and re-haul on all of their frames. A strict regimen of berth rest and specially treated energon soon had the group awake, tired, but awake. It was where a certain grey Praxian found his friends late one evening, hesitant to bother them in the quiet of the dimmed medbay.

"The others are recharging if you're wondering," came the quiet voice of Sunstreaker, propped up on his berth with a datapad in his hand. Caribbean optics once so bright and full of life were subdued, fatigue still eating at their owner. Softly crying out the golden mech's name, Bluestreak darted forward to the frontliner's berth and grabbed one of the large black hands with his own smaller ones, bringing it to his face to nuzzle it. Wing panels low on his back, the grey Praxian gave a pained crooning sound, optical fluid budding up behind his shuttered optics.

"Sunstreaker...I...It's really you...You were gone so long. I was so worried. I didn't want to think I'd lost you. I know you're a strong mech but...After hearing all the reports I thought you were-" Unshuttering his optics at the sudden finger on his lips, Bluestreak stared at Sunstreaker's face, trembling slightly from pent up emotions. The golden mech stared right back for a moment before lowering his hand to trace his fingertips along the smaller bot's cheek seam.

"I couldn't leave...not without saying goodbye first anyway," he murmured, clasping his hand around the grey ones clutching his other hand so tightly. Had anyone conscious been in the medbay, Sunstreaker would never have been so openly caring and as it was he was still wary, especially with Jazz in the same room. Bluestreak gave a soft sound of distress before hiding his face in their conjoined hands, nuzzling the larger black ones. Picking his head back up, fresh tears were rolling down his cheek seams, a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you didn't have to say goodbye," came the unnaturally soft words from the smaller mech. Leaning forwards on the tips of his peds, the Praxian lightly bumped his helm against that of the golden mech's, purring softly as he nuzzled the gracefully built cheek. Sunstreaker's lips quirked up in a rarely seen small smile of his own, responding just as quietly, "I'm glad I didn't have to either."

The pair shared a few light, loving kisses before the smaller mech clambered up onto the berth halfway laying on top of the golden frame. Giving a soft relieved sigh, Bluestreak burrowed his face into Sunstreaker's helm, feeling much better with very warm, very alive arms wrapped around his shoulders. Talking in a subdued, sleepy tone, Bluestreak mumbled a soft, "I love you."

Sunstreaker unshuttered one of his optics, regarding the grey mech for a few moments in mild surprise. Neither one of them had said that to the other before the hellishly failed mission, merely spending a few precious moments with one another, a kiss here and there. However, the golden mech lowered his mouth to the grey mech's audio and spoke in a low whisper.

"I love you too."


End file.
